


Solace

by Tomokko



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomokko/pseuds/Tomokko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta watches Bulma closely, as she constructs the super dragon radar. (episode 29)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

She could feel his eyes on her, watching her as she connected every wire, fastened every bolt. She couldn't tell if he was generally interested in the workings of the gadget she was putting together, or if he had some other purpose for being there. But, she could definitely say that she didn't mind it. His presence gave her comfort, somehow. After he had been away for so long, just having him next to her made her feel warm and fuzzy. Strange to say the least, given that the Saiyan prince was quite the opposite. It'd always been that way though. Every time he would stay away from her for so long, and then come back, the feeling was always the same.

She was a bit startled when he began to speak.

"How's Trunks been?" He asked, nonchalantly breaking the silence. 

"He's been great, actually," She paused. "He misses you, though."

Vegeta didn't respond, keeping his arms folded tightly against his chest. Thusly, more time passed, in complete and utter silence. Bulma wracked her brain for something to follow up with. Something that would be at least moderately appropriate for the situation. It wouldn't have mattered as much had she been speaking with anyone else, but with Vegeta, over the years she'd found herself walking on eggshells.

"Trunks isn't the only one who's missed you...." She muttered under her breath. But that was more than enough for the saiyan to be able to hear.

He sighed. "Your guilt trips have never worked on me, woman."

She chuckled. "Yeah, I know." 

He'd always loved her laugh, her smile, and so many other things about her. Things he'd missed in the time he'd spent away from home. Much to his chagrin, of course. Several minutes passed by as she continued to tinker with the super dragon radar. As said minutes passed by, and as his eyes fixated on her hands, he felt himself beginning to ache to have those hands caress his face, as they had so often before. Ordinarily in their relationship, he would be lying if he were to deny the fact that Bulma was usually the one to initiate their more intimate, or romantic moments. With his mind so swamped with the urge to train, It usually took her request to get him out of the gravity chamber for something other than eating or sleeping. But now, he felt compelled to differ from what was normal, even if only for that night.

She turned slightly, pointing to something on her desk that was just out of her reach.

"Hey, do you think you could pass me the-"

He grabbed her by the shoulder, and interrupted her with a gruff, hasty kiss. He wasn't quite the type to apologize directly. Nor was he the type of man to admit how madly he loved her, or how deeply he missed her in the time he'd been gone. However, he _was_ a man of action. He always seemed to know just what to do to show her what he was unable to vocalize.

That was one of many things she loved about him.

~Fin


End file.
